Over Drive
by Butterfly Knot
Summary: KID is seeking for the truth, which the little detective cannot give. The two have gotten closer, yet the barrier of disguise still blocks the way. KID x Conan. one-shot. (Edited Oct 9, 2013)


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship: **Kaitou KID x Edogawa Conan.

**Genre: **romance

**Words: **1412

**Summary: **KID is seeking for the truth, which the little detective cannot give. The two have gotten closer, yet the barrier of disguise still blocks the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Over Drive<strong>

It was a night with a gorgeous full moon as usual. Sirens were roaming around the whole town, chasing after the white decoy set up by the infamous Kaitou KID. Once the sirens faded away, the white phantom thief revealed himself into the darkness.

Kaitou KID inspected the big jewel ring, Azure Wish, which he just stolen from Beika Museum. It disturbed him that Tantei-kun hadn't shown up that night. He couldn't help it – it was April, and the weather was still relatively cool after all. Perhaps he caught a cold? Or got himself into trouble again? Or worse yet, _hurt_? He paused his pacing on that thought. Worrying about Tantei-kun on the museum roof certainly wouldn't provide any answers. With his mind made up, he took flight, intent on paying Tantei-kun a visit.

When KID arrived outside Tantei-kun's bedroom and peeked through the window, he realized his effort to worry was futile. Tantei-kun, better known as Edogawa Conan, had his eyes fixated to a novel. Judging from the half-eaten snacks and coffee on the table, it seems the boy had already spent quite a while reading.

_Knock knock._

The two knocks on the window were neglected. But that's okay. Kaitou KID was notorious for his perseverance.

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock._

Finally, to KID and the window's relief, Tantei-kun slammed his book down, walked towards the window in frustration, and let KID in.

"I'm surprised that the infamous Kaitou KID couldn't even pick a simple lock like this." Conan glared at KID with his classic half-lidded eyes and shot him a sarcastic smirk.

"I didn't want to invade your personal bubble without your permission." KID did not hesitate to return the smirk, with a teasing tone on top.

"As if you haven't done that a million times already…" Conan released an exasperated sigh, as if ignoring KID's attempt at pressing his buttons, and started heading back to his bed.

"I see that my heist was not as attractive as that new mystery novel you're reading." Not letting Conan go without getting the attention he deserved, KID pouted as he positioned himself next to the boy and rested his right arm on the boy's shoulders.

"It's written by my dad after all. I have to solve it before his next book comes out." Another page was flipped, as if to prove to the phantom thief that his effort to further capture the boy's attention has failed.

"As addicted to solving cases as usual…" KID sighed and as he applied more pressure onto the boy.

Ignoring the fact that he had became an arm rest, Conan continued to read. Solving his father's mystery novels before the answer gets revealed was one of his favourite challenges. While KID's heists were fun, it's not like KID'd truly hurt anybody, so he could skip that once in a while. Since KID would show up afterwards to look for him anyway… Conan gave himself a mental face palm at the thought. How long has these meetings been going on?

The only sounds left in the room are the sound of Conan flipping through his book, and the sound of KID practicing coin tricks with his left hand. The clock continued to tick gently as moonlight slowly crawled across the room, observing the two's interaction, or _lack of_ interaction.

As if admitting defeat to this game of silence, KID released a long suffering sigh.

"...I'm tired, Meitantei." KID brought the boy on to his lap, wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and rested his chin on the boy's head. Conan recalled how KID had mentioned that hugging him gives the phantom thief both physical comfort and emotional reassurance, despite their major difference in appearance.

"Then go home and sleep? And perhaps stop interrupting me from reading?" Decidedly not minding the extra contact, Conan adjusted his elbows on the phantom thief's arms to get a better reading angle. After Conan shrank from his high school self to an elementary school boy, he had gotten used to the extra body contact from people such as his childhood crush, his Osaka friend, and the little girl from Detective Boys. Conan had no idea when he had fallen under KID's spell and had gotten used to the embrace of a _thief_, though.

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"I'm tired of not being able to see you."

"Uh…" Getting rather annoyed by the fruitless conversation, Conan put his book down, turned around and glared at KID. "Unless you turned blind or something, I believe I'm sitting right in front of your eyes right now."

"Yeah, _Tantei-kun_ is sitting right in front of me," while momentarily feeling accomplished that he had finally stolen the boy's full attention, KID's poker face still turned into a half-frowned grin. "…but not _Meitantei_."

Conan let out a huff in disbelief. "Since you look _so_ much like me, why don't you go home and stare at a mirror or something?" As much as the idea of suggesting to KID to impersonate him irked him, he was getting rather uncomfortable at where this conversation was heading.

"I do that on a daily basis already." KID displayed his signature mocking grin, while dodging a punch Conan threw at his face.

KID's grin faded. "If you were _Meitantei_, I'm sure no one could throw you out an airship like that."

"…"

"I was so glad that instead of having a heart attack right there, I threw myself out to catch you."

"…"

"What is it that's keeping you like this?"

"…"

"Hmm?" KID brought his hands to Conan's face, and took Conan's glasses off. A cue to Conan that he wanted to hear the truth. KID did not realize that he was being unfair though, as he did not have the resolution to completely share his secret with the boy in front of him. What Conan didn't know was that KID was bound by a jewel of immortality and his father's murderers – something so bizarre and risky that KID wouldn't want the boy to be endangered with.

"Idiot. Is that what you are here for today?" Conan let out a long sigh. "To talk about things that I don't have answers for?" Sure, KID knew that Conan is Kudou Shinichi. KID witnessed him temporarily turn back into Shinichi. KID even confessed to him that he likes him, and he actually has similar feelings too, which he never openly admitted. It was nice to have someone who knew about his secret to rely on, b-but he was not ready to explain all the circumstances behind his shrinkage, as digging that hole may just lead to more trouble. KID was reliable, but dealing with the Black Organization would require more than that.

As KID realized that Conan's expression started to tense, he decided not to force the boy anymore. After all, he didn't come to create stress to their current relationship, especially when the boy never explicitly responded to his confession. Perhaps he should be glad that at least he wasn't shot by a tranquilizer dart right now, and the boy didn't look like he was about to soccer ball him either. Anyhow, it's not like he couldn't wait a little longer. He just came to make sure that Tantei-kun was doing all right.

In an attempt to alleviate the tension, KID picked up the book and started reading with a soft tone. Conan took that as a sign that KID will not proceed with the conversation anymore, and leaned back on to KID to enjoy his storytelling and his presence. Eventually, Conan closed his eyelids.

After noticing the boy has fallen asleep, KID excused himself from Conan's bed and pulled the covers to keep him warm.

"Good night, Shinichi," KID whispered as he placed the Azure Wish into Conan's left palm, and disappeared into moonlight.

"…I'm waiting for the day when I can meet the true you."

* * *

><p>"…Idiot." The boy in bed quietly opened his eyelids after hearing the click from his bedroom windows. He would never tell KID that he pretended to fall asleep to let KID go home and get some rest, though.<p>

_I'm waiting for the day when I can meet the true you._

KID's last words resonated in Conan's ears.

"Same here," Conan whispered as he stared as the Azure Wish KID left in his palm, and gradually entered dreamland with a slight blush on his cheeks. "…_Kaito_."

_End._

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword:<strong> Here is my first DCMK fanfic! Also the first completed fanfic I have written in my life. Content = exactly 1412 words! *feels accomplished* It's titled_ Over Drive_ because I absolutely _love_ Conan movie 14 theme song _Over Drive_ by _GARNET CROW_. This fanfic was inspired by the last line of the lyrics – Hontou no Kimi ni Deau Hi wo Matteru [I await the day when I can meet the true you]. I thought it fits KID and Conan amazingly well, as they are both under disguise, unable to meet each other's true identity. x3

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it. There wasn't a lot going on as I wanted them to simply enjoy the presence of each other. Constructive feedbacks and reviews are most welcomed to help me improve. ^_^ Thanks for reading!

PS. This is submitted on April 1st intentionally. Anyone wanna take a guess why? ;3  
>(hint: Black Star heist)<p>

**October 9, 2013 edit:** So I edited this fic by adopting some of Blind Writer's critique (thank you for being so thorough!). I couldn't edit a whole lot of it without feeling that I need to change the whole story, so… some of the weird spots remained weird OTL But I did adopt a lot of her suggestions into my subsequent fics, so I think I have been improving… or so I hope XD I won't edit this fic anymore as this was my very first KIDco fic after all, so I'll leave it as is… Thank you to everyone who have read this and faved/reviewed. It meant a lot to me! =3


End file.
